Jumpstart Into Learning
by strong man
Summary: This is going to be a half, one will focus on Frankie and Floyd's relationship while the other focuses on Steve and Albert's developing relationship. Big words will start in the next chapter cause of the learning motive these two have in common.


**This is my new story of the computer-animated learning game, Jumpstart plus a crossover with Leap-pad**

 **Description: I played the second-grade game when I was in fifth grade. I never really paid any attention to learning, cause my mind was on the game., but mostly because I already knew at the time. I just reunited with Frankie and discovered that he had many more versions of himself.**

 **At random, I found Floyd in** ** _JumpStart 1st Grade and that he's best buddies with_** _**Frankie**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Frankie/Floyd, Lila/Steve/Albert **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ July 15

 ** _Rated:_** M

It was a sunny and beautiful day out, but Frankie was spending his time at Floyd's house. They were sitting on the couch, watching Bill Nye tell the differences between Heterosexual–homosexual continuum "I despise this job," Frankie said while smoking a cigarette, he blew in the air. "I agree, we keep on volunteering as tour guides, but none of they children never seem to learn" Floyd spoke the truth.

"You got that right." The dachshund's cigarette went out and angrily threw it on the ground "FUUUUCCCKKK" He yelled, it was obvious that Frankie needed to let off a lot of steam. "Hey" the Basset Hound turned off the television and looked at his buddy "Frankie, we've been volunteering for years now, and they don't even appreciate it" He assured while a hand on his shoulder then jumped off of the couch "Come on, let do something fun," He said with a smile.

"You know" the dachshund jumped off as well, and Floyd began to unbutton his jacket as excitement filled his heart, hoping it's what he is thinking right now "you're right, we should do a picnic" Frankie exploded with joy. "Ohh," Floyd said quietly as he was buttoning his jacket back up. "Yeah, we'll have a nice picnic, sitting in the shade by a tree and a couple of sandwiches" He walked to the kitchen and the rambling faded to silence.

* * *

On the street, on his way from work, Leap's feather was making his way home to his wife and children "Hmm, I love this song" He was jamming to the sick beat, and he turned the radio up to get a feel for the music He was about to turn to his street until he was at a stoplight which was red "Ohh" he looked at his watch which was a Fossil that had Roman numerals

Shit, I'm gonna be late for dinner again" He panicked as it was a quarter to six" He waited patiently while making the light go green faster by mumbling to himself "come on. Mr. Bear was walking down the sidewalk and waved at Mr. Frog like he always does. 'how're you doing on this sunny day? Mr. Frog asked. 'I was picking Blake up from school" He responded then when he noticed the light had turned green, it was time to leave.

"I'll see ya around," He said, but as Mr. Frog was driving off, he looked in his rear-view mirror and sighed as he witnessed only parts of Mr. Bear were now visible

 **(0)**

Mrs. Frog was fixed up some roast beef with a side of pineapple with green beans and corn on the cob for her family "Mom, when will dad get home? Leao said, twisting his fork. 'He'll be here soon, don't worry" She assured before bitting her lips in the back of her mind. Tad was getting ready to dig into his green beans, but Lily cleared her throat " we are not supposed to start until Dad gets home" She said. "Sorry, I'm just sooo hungry," The little brother said, rubbing his tummy in a circular motion.

They were starving so their mother allowed them to break the rule for tonight "Won't dad get mad if we go against his rule? Leap asked. "I'll talk to him afterward" She put a hand on his shoulder.

Tad had no problem diving into his food, but Leap and his sister took their time, they severed every bite while Tad wasn't making any patience.

Dinner time was almost up, and Mr. Frog was just now pulling up into the driveway, he turned off the engine and got out of the car, shut the door and rushed on inside "Shit, I hope my wife doesn't get too angry with me" He thought with his hand on the knob the opened it to see the family leaving the kitchen.

"Leap way his dad "glad you made it back dad, but mom needs to talk to you" He headed upstairs and to his room. Lily hugged him and went away, but Tad ran and jumped up and hugged his neck. "I missed you, dad, you missed dinner," He said. He hugged him back when he saw his wife; she had her hands on her hips, foot tapping and a pouty look.

Uhh" he put Tad down "why don't you go upstairs and play," He said. "Okay" He ran off without a trace. "Mr. Frog eyed his wife and gulped down before going to her. "I know you're angry at me for being late" He was getting her to spare him the leisure, but it was already too late.

"You think, this is the fifth time this week, " She said. "you been to get your priorities straight, Steve" She added. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Bear and I were having the best time lately and" he paused cause if he continued, Lila would become more pissed.

"Wel, that's a great excuse" She now crossed her arms. Dear, I'm trying my best, but I can't just blow him off" He said. "He's my best friend" He added. Lila gasped "if you like him so damn much, perhaps you could just marry him" He got in his face. With that, she turned and passed him, going upstairs, but Steve grabbed her hand. "Please, I don't wanna lose you," He said, tearing up.

Lila turned to him and pulled her hand away "Ohh, that's an understatement" She rolled her eyes in frustration. All his rage was rising and slapped him across the face then took her to leave after forcefully take off her ring

"Here, give this to him, I'm sure that you'll be more reliable to him than me" She put it in his hand by force. Steve looked at it then at her when she was walking up upstairs.

It was then that Steve had known that he fucked up big time and he also know that there were no more chances so for now, he just went to sit on the couch to go deep into thought about what he had done. He buried his head in his hands "fucckk, what have I done? He said mumbling and just stared at his wife's ring.

All the memories that they had together were now shattered, he was crying now while holding it up to his heart "Maybe I could still be a father to my kids" He thought, but he may need some therapy and stopped crying to call Albert to salve this situation.

 _ **Since both were from my childhood, I thought that I'd mash them together, so I hope that it's okay. I think they were at the same time-zone. NOT FOR CHILDREN. While I'm on the topic, there is a new movie starring the muppets called "Happytime Murders" which has an R rating.**_

 _ **Furthermore, Steve will have to make tough decisions than this. Lisa will have some regrets as well**_


End file.
